Consumed
by Mew Ami
Summary: It has been three years after the alien invasion. The mews are enjoying their peaceful lives, however unknown to them two new aliens have come to Earth to try to reclaim it for their race. Their plan is to create an alien mew by injecting alien DNA into Ichigo Momomiya. Will Kisshu be able to save her or will he be too late?
1. Prologue

Consumed  
By: Mew Ami

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM in anyway.

Prologue

It was a cold winter night in Tokyo. Ichigo Momomiya was walking home from work and as she was walking she heard a strange noise. She came to a stop and turned to her right and saw a black cat sitting on a fence. It had bright yellow eyes and was staring at her. Ichigo stared back it and wondered if that cat made the noise. It was highly possible that it knocked something over while trying to get up on the fence. Ichigo continued on and walked faster due to the fact that cold wind was hitting her face. She turned the corner and the strange noise made its return. Ichigo stopped again trying to find the source. When she turned around, she saw the same black cat sitting there. Ichigo and the cat then stared at each other until their eyes met. Ichigo then felt a shiver down her spine. She turned back around and walked away quickly, but once again she came to a stop. The black cat appeared right in front of her.

"What..What are you?" Ichigo asked nervously. There was no way that a normal cat could catch up to her so quickly.

The cat just blinked at her and then took a step closer. Before Ichigo could have a chance to run it jumped on her. She fell to the ground and she then felt a sharp pain. Ichigo tried to push the cat off her, but she began to slowly lose conscious. Just before she lost her vision she saw a burly figure standing above of her and then she heard a voice.

_The invasion has only begun._

Then everything went pitch black.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

Consumed

By: Mew Ami

Chapter one: Reunion

When Ichigo regain conscious she found herself in her bedroom. She sat up in a daze wondering how she got there. She knew seeing that black cat was not a dream because she felt pain. Remembering the pain Ichigo checked her arms to see if the cat bit her. As she searched Ichigo saw no bite marks anywhere on her arms. This puzzled her until she realized that the cat had to bite her somewhere else. Before she could get out a bed to check herself in a mirror she heard footsteps approaching her door. Ichigo turned her head at the door as it opened up. She then saw her mother standing there with a relived look on her face.

"Thank goodness you're awake," said her mother and approached the bed. "Your father found you collapsed outside the front gate."

'_But I was no near our house when I passed out,'_ Ichigo thought to herself and looked down at her hands.

"Ichigo?" said her mother with a concern looked at her face. She could tell that her daughter seemed confused by all of this.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied and looked back up at her mother.

Ichigo's mother then sat down on her bed next to her. She placed her hand on her daughter's head and gently stroked her hair. "Don't you remember why you passed out?"

Ichigo slightly frowned. She couldn't tell her mother that a black cat attacked her because she would think that the cat would have rabies. Ichigo had a feeling that the cat didn't carry rabies due to its behavior. So there was only one thing to do.

"I saw something," Ichigo replied lying to her mother. "It looked like a ghost so I got scared then everything went black."

"I see," said her mother and stood up. She wasn't sure if her daughter was telling the truth or not. The only thing that matter to her that her was daughter was okay. "I'm glad it was nothing serious. You're not feeling sick, right? You were lying in the snow."

"Mom, I'm fine," Ichigo said reassuring her.

"Alright, but after your dinner I want you to go straight to bed. I'll go make you some soup," said the girl's mother. "I'll bring it to you so stay put." The girl's mother than left her room closing the door behind her.

Ichigo got out of bed when her mother left her room. She went over to her mirror which was above her dresser and took off her shirt. She pushed back her hair which was now long off her shoulders and on her right shoulder there was a bite mark. Ichigo got closer to her mirror to get a better look at the mark. She then frowned at herself and wondered why a cat would bite her there? She let out a sigh and decided to let it go for now. She was just glad that the bite didn't cause her to bleed. Ichigo then got ready for bed and once she was finishing getting dressed, she got back into her bed. Her mother then returned with some soup and stayed with her until she finished eating it. Once Ichigo finished her dinner, her mother told her goodnight and turned off the lights, when she left the room.

After her mother's departure, the girl got under her covers and turned on her alarm clock for school. She then rested her head down on her pillow. As she was trying to sleep she couldn't help, but think about how she got in front of her house. Someone would have had to carry her there, but who? How did they know where she lived? Why didn't they alert her parents? Eventually she put these thoughts aside and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ichigo woke up to her alarm clock buzzing. She sat up and turned it off and placed it back down on her nightstand. She then got up and got ready for school. After getting dressed, Ichigo walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. Her mother was standing in front of the sink washing dishes.

"Morning, mom," Ichigo said as she opened up the fridge to get something to eat.

"Ichigo," her mother said startle. "What are you doing up?"

"It's Tuesday mom, I have school remember?" Ichigo replied and took a bite out of an apple and closed the fridge.

"I was going to let you stay home from school today. I was just about to call your school to let them know."

"Mom, I feel fine," Ichigo said somewhat annoyed. "Please stop making a big deal out of this."

"If you say so," said her mother giving in. "Just take it easy today, alright?"

"I will," Ichigo replied slightly groaning like a teenager. "I'll see ya after work." Ichigo then left the kitchen before her mother could say anything. She went to the front door and put on her shoes. She then grabbed her coat off the coat rack and her bookbag and she headed out the door.

Once Ichigo got to school, she opened up her shoe locker and took out her school shoes. She then took off her street shoes and put them inside the locker. As she was putting on her school shoes her friend Miwa greeted her.

"Morning, Ichigo," she said.

Ichigo turned and saw Miwa standing at her shoe locker and said, "Morning."

"Wasn't it cold this morning?"

"Yeah, but spring will be here before we know it."

"I know then we'll be second years!"

Ichigo nodded her head in excitement. She couldn't believe that her second year of high school was already here. It just seemed like yesterday that Ichigo and her friends were at their high school orientation. Also she can't believe that when spring arrives it will mark the fourth anniversary of her becoming mew.

"So do you want hang out after school? Moe said she found a cute store," said Miwa as she put on her school shoes.

"Sorry, I have work," replied Ichigo.

"Do you ever get off?" asked her friend as she closed her locker's door. Then Ichigo and her headed to their classroom.

"Not really."

"But didn't your boss hired more people?"

Ichigo nodded her head. In the beginning of this month Ryou and Keiichiro finally hired more people to work at Café Mew Mew. In the past three years both of them were debating on what to do with the café. Ryou didn't mind keeping it open so he could have extra income so he continued to let the mews work. As time went on the café's popularity grew and Ryou wanted to change the business hours on the week day to serve more customers. However the mews had school during the day so Ryou had no choice to hire more servers. The only problem was the lab that was in the bottom of the basement. So Keiichiro and Ryou went on a hunt to find a new place to set up the lab. It took them about the whole three years to find the perfect place.

"He only hired new servers to work during the day on week days," Ichigo explained. "It's stupid I know. I need to talk to him about it because I would love to have time off to hang out with you and Moe."

Ichigo and Miwa finally reached their classroom and took their seats. They were then greeted by Moe and the three friends talked to each other until the teacher arrived. Then school started and at the end of the day Ichigo made her way to work. When Ichigo arrived at Café Mew Mew, she saw a closed sign posted on the front door. She looked puzzled and went inside to see what was going on.

Once Ichigo was inside the café, she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. She could tell by the sound of the laughter that there were a lot people in the kitchen. Ichigo headed to the kitchen and when she went inside, she let out a gasp. She saw the three aliens, Pai, Tartuo, and Kisshu standing there talking to the mews and Ryou and Keiichiro. Ichigo was very shocked to see to them. Of course Kisshu was the first to notice her.

"Ah, kitten," he said and went to her side. "It's great to see you again."

Ichigo smiled nervously and said, "It's great to see you as well." She then slightly looked away from him to avoid his gaze. Ichigo had no idea how to feel about him visiting. She never expected to see him again. She wished she had a heads up before this visit so she could have prepared herself emotionally. The last time she saw him he was dying and she never got a chance to thank him for saving her. Since she never got thank him she was now lost with words and feeling uncomfortable as she remembered why he died to for her.

Kisshu noticed that Ichigo looked uncomfortable and back slightly away from her. In the past three years he has matured a lot. He thought about his actions from three years ago and learned to control his emotions.

"I'm glad you finally made it, Ichigo," said Ryou to break the awkward tension that was forming between her and Kisshu. "I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Ichigo asked looking at him.

"Your mother called me."

Ichigo groan automatically knowing the reason why her mother called. "Can we talk about it privately?"

"Sure," said her boss and left the kitchen. The girl then followed right behind him. When they were in the dining room, her boss stopped in front of a table. "She told me that you fainted last night. She feels worried about you working tonight."

"I'm fine, Ryou," replied the girl. "She's just being a worry wart."

"You sure?"

"Yes, so are we going to work tonight?" asked Ichigo changing the subject. She just wanted to stop thinking about last night.

"Yes, Pai said they wouldn't be staying for long. They just wanted to say hi and see how we were doing," Ryou replied. "So maybe we'll open an hour?"

"Sounds good," said Ichigo. "It will give me a chance to clean the tables. They really need a good scrub."

Ryou looked shocked. She wanted to clean? Ichigo hated cleaning.

Ichigo then went to the cleaning closet and got out some cleaning supplies to clean the tables. She filled up a bucket with some soap and hot water. When she went back to the dining area, she noticed Ryou was gone. She placed the bucket and started to clean a table with a rag. The reason she was cleaning was to avoid Kisshu. However her plan didn't work out, Kisshu snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Ichigo let out a scream and her cat ears and tail popped out. She then turned and saw Kisshu standing there laughing at her. Ichigo gave him a very big glared and punch his right arm.

"Ow, that hurt," he said.

"Well, that's what you get for scaring me!" she said very angrily.

"Sorry, I just wanted to mess with you, Ichigo."

'_By scaring me? Why didn't he try to kiss me..?'_ Ichigo thought to herself.

"So," said Kisshu and began to hover in the air. "How you been?"

"Okay, I guess," replied Ichigo and continued to wash the table so she didn't have to look at him.

"Okay?" said Kisshu and floated above her and put his face right in front of hers. Ichigo took a small step back and was slightly blushing. Kisshu has changed quite a bit since the last time she saw him. Instead of having pig tails he was now wearing a ponytail due to the fact that his hair was much longer. His clothes also looked quite different. He was wearing a green T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Kisshu's shirt was thin enough that you could tell he build up some muscles in his abs.

"Yes, okay and you?"

"Pretty good. So I overheard you and blondie talking."

"Blondie?"

"Ryou."

"Oh, wait you were eavesdropping!?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, no?"

Ichigo gave him an angry look.

"So why did you faint last night?" he asked ignoring the look on her face.

"None of your business," Ichigo replied and went to another table to clean.

"I'm just concern that's all."

"I appreciate the concern, but it's still none of your business."

Kisshu shrugged and put his feet back down on the ground. He forgot how feisty she can be and decided to give up. "You're right it's not. Sorry for eavesdropping. I do still care about you after all."

Ichigo froze and looked down at the table. She then felt her stomach dropped. He still cared about her which meant he stilled loved her…

Before Kisshu could say anything else Pai came into the room. He told him it was time to go and Kisshu nodded his head.

"Well, I'll see you later, Ichigo," he said and then followed Pai back into the kitchen to say goodbye to the others.

"Bye," She stuttered as he walked away. It was only word she could manage to say.

After the three aliens left, the mews got busy to reopen the café. They cleaned everything from top to bottom. When they opened Café Mew Mew back up, costumers came flooding in to drink some hot chocolate and to eat sweets. It was this busy for the rest of night. Ichigo was just grateful that everyone was now pulling their own weight.

Meanwhile on Planet Cyniclon, Kisshu was in his house and was sitting on the couch that was in living room. It was nice medium size house which was a gift from the alien elders for saving the planet. The house looked a lot like a typical Western human home. Researches went to Earth to see how humans build their living quarters. They also studied human technology and their cultures. When the planet was revived they had a blank slate and they weren't sure what they should do with it. However, the researchers and the elders agreed that they wouldn't pollute the planet like humans did on Earth. They created advanced technology that created buildings and other structures that produce very minimum pollution. Kisshu grabbed the remote of the coffee table and turned on the TV. He flipped through a bunch of stations.

"When you turned that down!" shouted a voice from another room from the house.

"Sorry!" Kisshu yelled back and turned down the volume. It was his older sister, Rose who yelled at him. This house may have been a gift, but he still have to live with his family. He continued on watching TV, but a show he was watching got interrupted by the national news. Another riot broke out in the capital city. Protesters who still want Earth are demanding for their two leaders to be released from jail.

Kisshu turned off the TV out of disgust and threw the remote on the table. He stood up and went to his room. Kisshu was sick of his political division on his plant. Many citizens still believe that Earth should still be theirs. Then the other half believed that their lives will be better on this planet. Kisshu's room was right off the stairs on the second floor. He opened the door and went inside his room. On his desk was a computer monitor and he turned it on. The screen light up and a key board appeared. He pressed some buttons and a window popped up on the monitor's screen with a bunch names listed. Kisshu scrolled down and until he came across Pai's name. He hit entered and he was now video calling his friend. Pai's face then appeared on the computer's screen. Kisshu noticed that his friend was inside his lab.

"What is it, Kisshu?" Pai said slightly annoyed. He was very busy working on a project. "We just saw each other."

"I know, but did you hear that there is riot going on?"

"There is one almost every day. It has been like this for a while."

"I know, but I can't take it anymore!"

"Then stop watching TV."

"But my Earth shows," whined Kisshu. They had a special satellite that picked up human television.

Pai just shook his head and asked, "Are you just calling me to whine about your shows?"

"No, I do have a reason."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you think we should do something about the political division?"

"Kisshu, our mission was to save our people from extinction. We were able to succeed despite losing the battle on Earth. The political division is our elders' problems." The elders were a group of four men who made the laws of their planet.

"Maybe we should form a new government," Kisshu muttered to himself.

"Kisshu, I hate to be rude, but I need to really focus on my work."

"But Pai, this is important! I really think we should do something."

"Everything will work out in the end," said Pai and then hung up on Kisshu.

Kisshu turned off his computer's monitor and floated into the air to think. He really wanted to do something to put this fighting to rest. It pissed him off that those people who still wanted Earth, after him, Pai, and Taruto had to die to get the mew aqua. He let out a sigh and had no choice, but to agree with his friend. He couldn't think of anything that would help ease the tension between the two groups. Maybe everything would work out in the end.

"I should just focus on my life," Kisshu said to himself. "Hmm I need to have some fun seeing how things are boring here." Then an idea hit him and a huge grin appeared on his face. It was time to have some with his favorite kitten. Kisshu then disappear to put his idea in motion.

The next day on Earth, Ichigo was running around her house getting ready for school. She slept through her alarm because last night she didn't fall asleep until three am. After getting ready, she grabbed an apple from the kitchen and rushed out the door. She ate her apple as she ran to school nearly choking on it. When she got to school, she was the last one to enter the classroom. She quickly got into her seat and rested her head on the desk.

"Over slept again, Ichigo?" asked Moe who sat in front of her.

Ichigo sat up and nodded her head.

"Everyone settled down," said the teacher as he came into the classroom. "I have very important news." The students quiet down and looked at him eagerly. "We have a new student joining us today. He's not from Tokyo so let's make him feel welcome here. Come on in Ikisatashi Kisshu."

Ichigo's eyes widen. _'Did he say Kisshu? No that can't be.'_

The classroom door opened up and a tall green hair boy walked in. He looked a lot like Kisshu, but his hair was shorted and he didn't have long ears. Ichigo breathed in relief knowing that this boy wasn't that alien.

"Please introduce yourself, Ikisatashi," said the teacher.

"Hello," said the boy named Kisshu. "It's nice to meet all of you. I moved from the country so this is my first time being in the city."

"Alright, how about you sit behind," said the teacher in mid thought trying to find an empty. "Ah, you can sit behind Momomiya." He then pointed to Ichigo.

The boy nodded his head and walked over to his desk. When he past Ichigo, he gave her a big smirk. Ichigo eyes widen again. That smirk looked a lot like the Kisshu she knew. The boy sat down in his seat and when everyone's attention was back on teacher, he lean forward toward Ichigo.

"Hello, kitten," he whispered in her ears.

Ichigo gasped and thought, _'Oh, god it is him! Why the hell is here!?'_

She turned to face him and whispered, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was bored so I thought it would be fun to study aboard."

"What are you planning?" she asked eyeing him.

"Momomiya," said the teacher in a stern voice. Ichigo turned around to face him. "It's very nice of you to make the new student feel welcomed, but please pay attention."

"Sorry, sir," Ichigo mumbled.

At lunch time Ichigo dragged Kisshu at the classroom and found a more private place to talk. He just smiled at her acting like this wasn't a big deal.

"So why are you really here?" she asked him.

"I told you I was bored."

Ichigo crossed her arms and said, "Really? So you came to my school for some fun?"

"No, I came to live on Earth because it's more exciting than planet. People are too busy fighting back home and I am sick of it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I didn't have going to school in mind. I just thought I bum around and to get to know you better."

"So why what made you come to school then?" she asked him ignoring his last comment.

"That pony tail guy said I had too. Keiichiro was it? You see last night I visited the café and him and Blondie were there discussing business. I told them that I wanted to stay on Earth for a while and Keiichiro offered me to stay at his place. He didn't mind because he thought it would be nice to be a roommate. His only condition was that I got school like a normal human teenager and work at the café."

"I see," Ichigo said trying to soak all of this in. "So.. why do your ears look like mine?"

"That's simple," replied Kisshu and rolled up his shirt's sleeve which showed a pale patch. "This special patch makes a hologram over my head to make myself look human. It changes our ears, eye color, and hair length and color. Sadly I had to make my hair look short because of school rules. Anyway some researchers developed it when they came here to study to humans. I stole this patch from Pai's lab before coming here."

"That's really nifty," said the girl in awe.

"I know. Blondie thought so too. Any other questions?"

"How were you able to attend this school seeing how you have no records from past schools?"

"Hacked the system which is very easy to do if you know the right computer skills. I also brought a special computer with me from back home."

"Your last name?"

"I made it up seeing how my real last name is my race's own language."

Ichigo frowned.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. You have all of this nicely planned out for doing this out of whim."

"I know, right?" The alien boy looked really proud of himself.

"Well, since you're going to be a student here we're going to have to some rules," said Ichigo and held her fingers as she talked. "Rule number one do not call me kitten in public. Rule number two do not flirt with me in public. Rule number three do not kiss me or touch me and finally rule number four do not talk about me being a mew and…"

"I understand," said Kisshu cutting her off. "I will respect your space and I won't talk about our secret lives here at school."

Ichigo nodded her head in approval and said, "Good. I'm glad you understand." Ichigo's stomach then growled. "We better go before lunch periods ends."

"Sure. Can I sit with you since I know no one?"

"Fine," said Ichigo and the two hurried to the cafeteria to get some food. Ichigo ended up buying Kisshu's lunch because he had no money.

After school, Ichigo and Kisshu were on their way to the café. Ichigo was bundled up in a thick winter coat while wearing a hat, a scarf, and gloves. Kisshu on the other hand was wearing no coat at all. As they walked Ichigo stare at him as awe.

"What?" asked Kisshu when she noticed her staring at him.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked him.

"Me cold? Ichigo, if you remember correctly last time I was here I wore a midriff during the winter. I am not cold at all. I am use to harsher temperatures than this."

"Oh, wow. I guess that makes sense. It's like how people in hotter climates can't handle the cold."

"Exactly."

Then silence fell between the two as they kept walking to Café Mew Mew. Ichigo didn't know what else to talk to him about. She still felt awkward around him. She really wanted to thank him for saving her, but it would bring up the memories from the past. It would also bring up things that Ichigo didn't want to talk to him about. The two then finally approached the café and they both got ready for work.

A/N: Alright folks welcome to my new KxI fic! I am very excited to write this and it feels great to write a brand new KxI fic! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was very fun to write the interactions between Kisshu and Ichigo. My goal is to make Kisshu to appear more mature as the story progresses. Although he will have his moments like when he was at house talking to Pai. I view him as TV junkie okay? XD

Okay I'm going to address some things:

First: I won't use koneko chan. Why? Because it means kitten in English.

Second: Kisshu's last name is the "offical" name given to him by the creator, but I don't accept it to be canon because she never mention it the manga or had it used in the anime.

Third: Yes I used a 4kids dub term and called the aliens' planet Cyniclon. Why? Because it sounds better than Planet Alien. *shurgs* I had no issues with 4kids naming the aliens' race. I never understood why creator left their race's name unknown. Yet I'm still calling them aliens. Why? Well, they were never given a species name. It's like how us earthlings are referred to as humans instead of earthlings. So I view it like that. I just wanted a name for their planet.

Alright folks before I go it's time for a shameless plug! I own a Tokyo Mew Mew forum called Mew Aqua Crystal! You can find the link on my profile page so check it out! We have a neat roleplay that just got started.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: Possibilities

Consumed

By: Mew Ami

Chapter two: Possibilities

Ichigo and Kisshu arrived at Café Mew Mew and meet with Ryou in the dining room. He didn't look thrill to have Kisshu working at the café, but it was always nice to hire more help.

"I'm going to have you start out by waiting on tables," Ryou explain to Kisshu. "You'll go around and take the costumers' orders and bring them their orders."

The alien nodded his head.

"Ichigo," said Ryou and turned to the cat girl. "Since it's his first day I'm going to have him shadow you throughout the night. Show him the ropes and have him practice waiting on the costumers."

The cat girl gave Ryou a nasty look. She wasn't happy that Kisshu was going to follow her around tonight. Ryou gave her a do it or else look as well and she nodded her head. The cat girl then headed to the girl's locker room to get ready for work.

"Kisshu, here's your uniform," said Ryou and grab a pair of clothes off the table that they were standing in front of. "The boys's locker room is next to the girl's."

Kisshu grabbed the uniform and headed in the direction that Ichigo went in. He spotted her and saw her went into a room. He walked over to it and saw to the right of it was the boys's locker room. Kisshu opened the door and went inside.

Meanwhile in the girl's locker room Ichigo opened up her locker and took off her school's uniform shirt. She then heard the door open up and turned and saw Lettuce and Minto entering the room.

"Hey," Ichigo said greeting them.

The girls greeted her back and went to their own lockers to get ready for work.

"Ichigo," said Minto.

"Hmm?" Ichigo replied and turned her head to face her friend.

"I heard Kisshu is living here on Earth now."

"Yeah, he is."

"Also that he attends your school and works here as well."

"Unfortunately."

"Ichigo!" cried her friend. "This is your chance!"

"My chance?" Ichigo asked in a confused voice.

"To finally be in a relationship again!" replied Minto. "You said it yourself that you would never find another man."

"Honestly," Ichigo said after she put on her work uniform. She then closed her locker door and looked back at her friend. "Minto, I'm not going to go out with him just because he likes me."

"I'm just saying that's all. You need to open your mind up to the possibilities."

Ichigo rolled her eyes and said, "Why are you nagging me about this all of the sudden? He has only been here for one day."

"I'm just trying to be a good friend. I know you were quite upset with your last break up."

Ichigo was quiet as she remembered her last relationship from a few months ago. Things started out great and the last few months of the relationship things went downhill fast. She just shook her head and left the locker room. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Ichigo returned to the dining hall and was soon joined by Kisshu. She then started to explain the procedures of opening and closing the café. Once he understood everything, Ichigo then explain how to the wait on tables and how to bring orders.

After all the explanations, Ichigo and Kisshu started to get ready to open the café. As they were working Lettuce and Minto joined them. Later on Pudding and Zakuro finally arrived to work. Once the café was open for business, Kisshu followed Ichigo around as she waited on tables. He watched her carefully and took notes in his mind. After a while Ichigo let Kisshu wait on some tables and he had a little trouble at first, but quickly got the grasp of things. One of the tables he waited on was a group of giggly girls. Kisshu gave them a big smile and started to take their orders. When he went to place their orders, Ichigo remained near the table and overheard the girls talking about Kisshu's "charm" and good looks. She bit her lip and for some reason she felt slightly annoyed by the girls' gossip.

For the rest of the night the Café Mew Mew waiters were busy as bees. Before they knew it business hours were over. After cleaning up the dining area, Ichigo got back into her school uniform and headed home. When she left the café's front yard, she heard a voice calling out to her. She stopped and looked back and saw Kisshu running toward her.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked him when he caught up to her.

"I thought we could walk home together since Keiichiro's apartment is in the same direction," the alien replied.

"But you can teleport."

"So? Can't I walk home with a friend?"

"I guess," said Ichigo and continued to press on with Kisshu following right along aside her.

"I don't know why you always complained about working at the café. It's a breeze," said Kisshu trying to start a conversation.

"Well, you didn't work here three years ago. I was the one who was pulling all the weight," replied Ichigo.

"Well, it must be nice not to work as hard."

"You have no idea."

"So it seems that I was popular with the girls tonight at work," said the alien changing the topic trying to keep the conversation going.

"Really? I didn't notice," said Ichigo trying not look annoyed.

"Then what's with the annoyed look?" Kisshu asked her in a teasing voice.

"I have a headache right now."

"Liar."

"I am not lying!" She nearly shouted at him.

"I was just teasing you."

"Must you?"

"I could flirt with you, but I would like to take things slow."

"Slow?" Ichigo question him.

"Well, I do want to earn your trust and I think the best way to do that is to become friends with you first."

Ichigo stopped walking and stared at him in awe. She never thought Kisshu could act this mature. She just thought he agreed not to flirt with her at school. Maybe she should give him more respect.

"I would like that," she said.

The alien turned to look at her and noticed she was standing still. He stopped and faced her with a friendly smile.

"So do you think it's possible?"

Ichigo nodded her head and said, "Yes, if you treat me with respect."

"I think I can do that."

Ichigo returned his smile and the two continued to walk home together. As they were walking Kisshu remember overhearing the conversation between Ichigo and Minto through the air vent. He wondered if he should ask her about it. He was curious if they were talking about Ichigo's relationship with Aoyama or some other guy. Kisshu really wanted to know about Aoyama's whereabouts. He didn't see him at school.

"Um, Ichigo," said the alien. He was going to take a risk and ask her about it. "When I was getting dress for work, I overheard your conversation with Minto."

"You did?" Ichigo replied not sure about what to make of this.

"Yeah, I have better hearing than humans and I heard you through the vent that was in the room," explained Kisshu. "So I was wondering what happened to Aoyama? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

Ichigo sighed in relief. She was glad he thought that her and Minto were talking about Aoyama. "We broke up a few months before we starting high school. Things didn't feel right between us anymore. We weren't feeling a passionate love like we did when we started dating. So now we're just friends. I'm actually glad we ended it because when high school started Masaya left Japan to go study in England."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are still friends."

"Me too. We write each other."

"That must be nice." Kisshu was glad she answered his question. Now, he was certain that Ichigo and Minto were talking about a different guy in the locker room. He wanted to ask her about it, but decided to save that for another day. He needed earn her trust first.

The two continued to walk with each other until they came across an intersection. Kisshu told her it was time for them part ways and that he would see her tomorrow at school. He then said goodbye to her and turned the corner at the intersection. Ichigo watched him leave and then crossed the street and shortly after she returned home. When she got home, Ichigo headed straight to bed. She was tired after a long day.

The next morning Ichigo woke up to her alarm going off like crazy. She sat up and grabbed it and had a panic attack. It was a quarter after seven and her alarm clock was set to go off at quarter til seven. She couldn't believe that she was sleeping through her alarm and school was starting in 30 minutes! Ichigo turned off the alarm and got dressed for school quickly. After getting dressed, Ichigo headed straight out the door and didn't grab any breakfast. She ran down the street and when she got to her school, Ichigo was all out of breath. She stopped at that entrance to her school to catch her breath. Once she could breathe again, Ichigo ran inside and quickly slipped into her school shoes. She then ran down the school's hallway and made it to her classroom with a few minutes to spare. Ichigo sat down at her desk and rested her head on surface of the desk.

"Over slept again?" asked Miwa.

Ichigo looked up at her friend and said, "Yes, I didn't hear when my alarm clock went off this morning."

"Wow maybe you set it a little earlier?"

"I did."

"Go to bed earlier?"

"I think I was just tired from work at last night. We were really busy last night, right Kisshu?" Ichigo asked the alien and looked back at him. He nodded his head in agreement.

"You guys work together?" asked Moe.

"Yep," replied Ichigo. "Yesterday was his first day."

"Interesting," said Moe and gave Miwa a side way glanced.

"What's interesting?" Ichigo asked confused. Kisshu slightly chuckled at Moe's reaction.

Before Ichigo's friend could answer the school bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom. The class quiet down as the teacher began to take attendance and after taking roll the school day began. After lunch, the class headed to gym class, on their way to locker rooms Ichigo explained to Kisshu that during gym they played sports. She told him that today they would be playing volleyball and she explained the rules to him. Kisshu got the jest of it and was excited to play the game. He would just have to remember not use his alien powers. Once the class got into the gym uniforms, they gathered in the gym and stood in front of their gym teacher. The teacher than split up into teams and they took the court. Ichigo was glad her and Kisshu were on the same team. She could keep an eye on him in case he used his powers.

The two teams took to the court and Ichigo's team started. The person who was serving the ball couldn't get over the net so the opposing got the ball. The opposing team server spiked the ball and the ball went flying over to back of the court. Ichigo quickly called out mine and bumped the ball back over the net. One of the players on the other side hit the ball back, but this time in flying toward the front of court. Kisshu went for the ball by jumping into the air. He spiked the ball back over and as he hit the ball Ichigo noticed he was floating in the air. She quickly went over to him and hit his back with her fist. Kisshu felt her punch and landed on the ground. He looked back at her and she gave him a look. Kisshu then realize he was using his powers. He turned around and focused on the game and told himself to pretend he was human. Him telling himself over and over helped him throughout the game. After gym class, Ichigo waited for him outside the boy's locker room. When he came out, the two walked back to their classroom together.

"Kisshu, you have to watch it in gym class," Ichigo said in harsh voice. "People might notice the fact that you can fly."

"I know I know," said Kisshu acting like it was no big deal. "I only floated for a few minutes."

"Yeah, until I punched you."

"I would have noticed."

"Oh, really?"

"Okay maybe not, but still! You don't need to scold me like a child."

"Sorry, I just don't want people to find out about your powers."

"It's fine. Just be thankful I didn't hit the volleyball with my full strength."

"Yes I am."

"Well, that was a fun sport," said Kisshu changing the subject. "So will we be playing other sports?"

"Yeah. We'll play volleyball for two weeks then switch to something else. When it gets warmer, we'll go outside."

"Sweet. I think I'm going to like human sports."

"Do you have sports back home?"

"Kind of. I mean we have some sports from our ancestors who lived on Earth. We haven't invented any new sports since we revived our planet."

"Maybe you can introduce humans sports when you go back home."

"Perhaps."

After school, Ichigo and Kisshu walked to work together. That night at work Ryou had Kisshu wait on tables on his own. Throughout the night he messed up few of costumers' orders and gave one costumer the wrong the receipt. But other than that, Kisshu did a decent job and Ryou was happy he didn't do anything too bad.

The next day Ichigo woke up early and was relieved that she didn't almost sleep through her alarm clock. She got out of bed and got dressed for school. After eating breakfast, Ichigo walked to school and when she arrived, she saw her friends at their shoe lockers. Moe and Miwa were at school early for the student council meeting. Her friends were the representatives for their class.

"Morning," Ichigo greeted them as she opened up her shoe locker.

"Ichigo, you're here early," said Miwa in shock.

"I know scary, isn't it? I set my alarm clock super early this morning," said Ichigo while she was switching shoes. She then put her streets shoes in the locker and closed the door. Ichigo looked at her friends and noticed Moe was just staring at her.

"Is there something on my face, Moe?" Ichigo asked and touch her cheeks with her hand.

"No, I was thinking about if I should tell you something," Moe replied and crossed her arms crossed her chest.

"Tell me what?"

"I guess I should. Ichigo, there's a rumor about you and Ikisatashi going round."

"What!?" Ichigo cried in disbelief.

Moe nodded her head and said, "Our classmates are saying that you guys are an item."

"Well, we're not."

"But you guys are always together," said Miwa.

"He's been here for like two days! I'm just making him feel welcome!" Ichigo lied to her friends.

"That could be, but you address him by his first name," said Moe suspiciously.

"We work together!"

"But yesterday you said it was his first day."

"Look, there is nothing between us. Now, I'm going," said Ichigo angrily and headed to their classroom. She couldn't believe how her classmates were quick to thinking that she had a thing for Kisshu.

Ichigo entered her classroom and saw she was the first one there. She sat down at her desk and got out her math homework. Last night she fell asleep in the middle of her homework. Ichigo then got a pencil out of her school bag and started on her math homework. She had three problems left. Ichigo breezed through the first two problems, but when she got to the third she had no idea how to solve it. She sat there staring at until she heard the door open. Ichigo turned to see who it was and it was Kisshu. He closed the door and sat down at his desk.

"Hey," he said.

"You're here early," Ichigo said to him in surprise. "You don't strike me as a morning person."

"I'm not, but Keiichiro made sure I got up for school," Kisshu replied and then saw Ichigo's homework laying on her desk. "You don't strike me as procrastinator."

Ichigo looked back at her desk and then looked back at him and replied, "Sadly I am. I was actually working on this last night, but I fell asleep in middle of it. When, I woke up it was time for bed."

"Nice."

"I only have one problem left, but I can't solve it."

"Our math homework?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that was easy! Here I can help you," said Kisshu and got up from his desk. He then got next to Ichigo and leaned over her desk. He read the problem aloud to her and then guided her through it.

As he was helping her Ichigo looked up at his face and noticed his eyes were very bright. She felt herself getting lost in them for a few minutes. Then the rumor about her and Kisshu popped in her mind. She sat there and thought about it and understood why it got started. The two of them did act pretty close and her calling him by his first name made it even more believable. Ichigo wasn't happy that rumor was going around and wondered if she should stop "acting close" to Kisshu. She then remembered Kisshu wanting to be friends with her. Ichigo let out a sigh and realize if she acted indifferent to him at school it could make things harder for them.

"Ichigo," said Kisshu.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Are you listening? It looked like you were spacing out."

"I'm sorry, Kisshu. Can you start from the beginning?"

"Sure thing," he said. Kisshu then restarted explaining the problem and this time Ichigo paid attention. Once she understood what to do, Ichigo was able to solve the problem.

"Thank you so much. I didn't know you were good at math."

"I'm smarter than I look. Math comes to me very easily so if you need any help I'm your guy."

Ichigo smiled at him and said, "Awesome because math doesn't come to me easily."

The classroom door then suddenly opened up and their classmates started coming in. Some of them gave Ichigo and Kisshu looks. Ichigo decided to ignore them and let them think what they want.

Later that night, Kisshu was in his bedroom lying on his bed with his laptop out. He was looking through his email, when he was suddenly interrupt by video call. He accepted the call and Pai appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Pai," said Kisshu. "How are you?"

"No, time for that Kisshu," his friend replied. "The Elders want your help."

"My help?"

"Today sensitive information was leaked to the public which was that the leader, Hakai for the opposing group escaped from jail."

"What!?" Kisshu yelled in utter shock. "Our leaders were keeping this from us!? When did the guy escape?"

"A few days ago."

"Wow our justice system sucks."

"Kisshu, detectives believe that Hakai probably went to Earth."

"He's here? By himself? What about his followers?"

"His followers were shocked by the news too. So the detectives believe he's here on his own, but they're not positive. So they're staying our planet to make sure he's not there in hiding."

"So do the Elders want me to search for him while the detectives stay home?"

"Yes, I guess you returning to Earth had a purpose."

Kisshu frown and said, "I guess."

"Would you like me to come and help you?"

"No, I got this and I have the mews here if I need any help."

"Alright, please keep me posted as much as possible."

"I will," said Kisshu and hung up on Pai. Kisshu sat up and got up from his bed and then left his room. He saw Keiichiro in the living room watching some TV. "Keiichiro?"

The chef looked up at the alien and replied, "What is it?"

"I got a called from Pai and he said there may be an escape convict from my planet hiding here on Earth."

"An escape convict?"

"Yes, his name is Hakai and he's a leader of a group of people who want to reclaim Earth. Him and his brother we're sent to jail about a month go for violet protesting."

"I see," said Keiichiro and rub his chin. "Sounds like we should tell Ryou about this. I'll go give him a call." Keiichiro got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to call Ryou. He returned momentarily. "He wants to talk about this person so he's on his way over here."

"Alright," said the alien and sat down on the couch. The chef joined him and the two of them watched TV until Ryou arrived.

Keiichiro got the door and the two men entered the living room. Ryou sat down on the arm chair that was sitting next the couch. Keiichiro sat back down on the couch and turned off the TV with the remote.

"Keiichiro told me what happened, Kisshu. What are your plans?" Ryou asked him once the TV turned off.

"Well, my leaders aren't sure if he's here, but if he is they want me to capture him and return him back to jail. It shouldn't be too hard and I should be able to handle it myself. The only difficulty is finding him here on Earth. He could be anywhere."

"Well, my computers may be able to locate him," said Ryou. "However it won't be able tell you the exact location just in the general area. I hope he's here in Tokyo."

"He could be since the mews are here and he may want to get rid of them."

"We should probably inform the girls then," suggested Keiichiro.

"No," said Ryou. "We shouldn't have to drag them into this if Kisshu said this would be an easy task. Besides Keiichiro, you told me he may not be here. What's the point of telling them if it turns out this guy isn't even here?"

"Ryou, are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive. If he is here and things do get serious then we'll tell them. Now, I'll head to the lab and tried to locate this guy. It may take a while because it's been since I had to locate an alien."

"Sounds good," said Kisshu. "Pai said he escape a few days ago. So if he is here he's probably just laying low until heat has died down."

After Ryou left the apartment, Kisshu went into this room and changed into his alien clothes. He then took of the alien patch and left his room and told Keiichiro he was going to do a quick search around the city. Kisshu teleport out the apartment and appeared above the city. He flew around searching high and low for Hakai.

An hour went by and he saw no sign of the alien. Kisshu decided to move out into the suburbs of the city. He flew over in the area that Ichigo lived and restarted his search. As he was flying around he noticed a black cat sitting on Ichigo's house's roof. He paid no attention to it and flew over the house. Once he left, the black cat jumped down the roof and onto a tree that was crossed from Ichigo's bedroom window. It sat there until the lights went off in her room. The cat jumped onto the windowsill and went through the window.

* * *

A/N: Here it is at last! I am so sorry about the wait! I didn't mean to take so long to update Consumed. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing the interactions between Ichigo and Kisshu. It's fun writing older versions of them. Well, I'll see you all in chapter three and this time it won't take this long.

Please Review!


End file.
